Why Minerva Sometimes Calls Her Husband Dumbledore
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Albus and Alastor are away on a mission for The Order Of The Phoenix, Poppy and Minerva try to forget their worries. Poppy is curious why Minerva often refers to Albus as Dumbledore. ADMM, AMPP.


Why Minerva Sometimes Calls Her Husband Dumbledore, Instead of Albus

It was a cold autumnal evening, the dark skies and howling winds carried the threat of an imminent storm, the hint of rain hung in the air, and wolves howled deep in the Forbidden Forest. Albus was off on yet another mission with the Order Of The Phoenix, and Minerva had no idea when he would return - or if he would return at all. Very few things scared Minerva McGonagall, but the thought of life without her husband was one, it was something she hardly dared think about. Albus had left well before dawn, woken from sleep as he so often was, by an urgent firecall. He had barely had time to dress, no time to explain, and had paused just long enough to kiss Minerva tenderly and murmur softly, as he always did, "Look after them for me, my love."

The day had crept slowly by. Minerva felt as though she had lived it with only half of herself. Even the antics of the Weasley twins had evoked only a routine response. They had seemed almost disappointed by the absence of her normal rage, as she dealt out a detention and dismissed them, without even bothering to deliver her normal stern lecture.

At first the peace of evening had been a blessed relief, but soon the longed for solitude had become an unwelcome torment, as no word came from Albus, and tendrils of growing terror clutched at Minerva's heart. Unable to stand the dreadful empty silence in their chambers, the silence that was always there when Albus was away, and finding it impossible to find solace in work, Minerva had sought out Poppy. Almost convincing herself on her walk to the hospital wing, that her sole reason for seeking her friend's company was to offer support and comfort, for Alastor Moody was off on the same mission, and Poppy would worry terribly untill he returned.

Poppy had been relieved but not surprised to see Minerva. Her friend often found comfort in Poppy's company when Albus was away. Since Poppy and Alastor had become a couple they had much in common, both knowing what it was like to have their man called away at a moment's notice, to live with the fear that he would not return.

Now the two friends sat by the fire in Poppy's chambers, sipping peppermint tea, and gazing into the flickering flames that lit the walls with a warm glow. At first their conversation had been about work, and the children in both their care's. Then it had turned to the men in their life's, with both women determined to keep the conversation casual, and avoid mentioning their shared worries.

"You know I sometimes think that Alastor will bark 'constant vigilance' when we are in bed together ..." Poppy said, "He insists on searching the entire room before we go to sleep each night too."

"Dumbledore would bring his entire sock collection to bed with him if I let him, bad enough that he hides sherbert lemons under the pillows without that ! I can't count the number of times he's woken me up sucking one of the blasted things !" Minerva complained.

There was a brief pause, then Poppy asked curiously, "Minerva, when you talk to Albus, or about him, why do you call him Dumbledore so often ?"

"Because that's who he is." Minerva stated firmly, as though that were the end of the matter.

"Call that an answer !" poppy complained indignantly, "You know what I mean Minerva, it's Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that !"

"I Do call him Albus as well, you know !" Minerva protested, "Really Poppy you do ask stupid questions !"

"I do not ! And what else are we going to talk about anyway ? Come on Minerva, you can tell me, why do you call Albus, Dumbledore so often ?" Poppy demanded to know.

The sudden unexpected silence that fell surprised Poppy, this wasn't like her friend. "Minerva ?" She queried softly, shooting an anxious glance at Minerva, who was gazing at the blank wall as though it were intensely fascinating, "Minnie ?" Poppy asked, as she noted the tight set to her friend's thin lips, and the way her hands clenched and unclenched as though striving for controll.

The hated nickname went unprotested for once, as Minerva sighed deeply, then hesitantly at first, began to speak. "Before I ever knew I loved him he was Dumbledore, always there, always ready to give guidance or support. He's always been there, nearly my whole life. When I was little I thought nothing could hurt him, that he would always be there, calling him Dumbledore reminds me of that I suppose, makes me feel safe ...makes me know that he will always come home to me ..." Minerva gazed intently into the fire as though it fascinated her, shoulders stiff and rigid, emerald eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Oh Minnie ..." Poppy reached out and grasped her friend's hand.

"Don't call me Minnie !" Minerva growled, in a feeble attempt at her normal fiercesome tone,

There was a long silence between the two women, as they sat hands clasped in one another's. It was Poppy who broke it, "All we can do is keep hoping and believing that those we love will be kept safe. One day this will be over, and we won't have to worry anymore."

"One day ..." Minerva sighed, then tensed as she heard soft footsteps in the passage. Instantly both women's eyes were lit with hope. For a moment it seemed that the world held it's breath and time itself stopped, then the door was flung joyously open, and Albus Dumbledore strode into the room, followed by Alastor Moody.

In two strides Albus was across the room and gathering Minerva into a fierce hug, as Minerva buried her head against his shoulder, feeling the familliar tickle of silvery hairs against her face, warm breath against her skin. Meanwhile Alastor and Poppy were going through their familliar ritual, of Alastor scannning the room for enemies, and Poppy scanning him for injuries, before they too folded each other in a warm embrace.

_The End. _

_Author's Notes,_

_I was desperate to get back to writing after so long without it, and this is the result, I hope you all like it. Please review, and let me know what you think. It was inspired by me remembering a topic on the Albus and Minerva forums which wonders why Minerva calls Albus, Dumbledore sometimes. I hope this is a good reason why. And I hope it shows that her calling him Dumbledore, doesn't mean they aren't a couple. _

_I hope to be writing much more now, and to restart some of my long stories, or start new ones, but my muse first had to be tempted out with writing oneshots. ;) And I hope other people will continue to write ADMM too, despite what Pottermore or anything else may say, we know they are together. :) I had dreadfull problems with the title of this story, I hope it makes sense. _


End file.
